Finale? Not by a long shot! Season 1
by Gohanlaser9
Summary: Starting with a rewrite of the finale, Joey and Rachel get back together and live together in Paris, where the rest of the friends and Joey's sister Gina and nephew Michael meet. Updates on Tuesdays.
1. The One Where Joey and Rachel CAN Do It

**A/N: This is a rewrite of the Friends finale, and onward.**

**Friends is sponsored by Oxi Clean!**

**_La La=singing._**

**Now onto the show!**

_Joey is holding Chick Jr. in his walks in._

Joey: I can't believe that Rachel's leaving tomorrow, Chick Jr! I just wish I could tell her that I still love her.

_Rachel stares in shock._  
Rachel: Joey, you're still in love with me?

_Joey whips around._  
Joey: Rach, you heard that?!

_Rachel hugs Joey._  
Rachel: Joey, honey, it's alright. You'll go after the right one soon enough.

_Joey and Rachel look deeply into each others eyes, and then softly kiss. The kiss turns passionate, and bit by bit, clothes come off and they go into Joey's room, and the door shuts._

_Theme song_

_**So no one told you life was gonna be this way**  
_

_**Your jobs a joke,your broke**_

_**Your love life's DOA**_

_**It's like your always stuck in second gear**_

_**Well, it hasn't been your day,your week, your month, or even your year**_

_**But, I'll be there for you **_

_**When the rain starts to pour**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**Like I've been there before**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**'Cause your there for me too!**_

_****_**Friends, starring JENNIFER ANISTON, COURTNEY COX ARQUETTE, LISA KUDROW, MATT LE BLANC, DAVID SHWIMMER, MATTHEW PERRY.**

**The Next Morning**

* * *

_Joey and Rachel wake up._

Joey: Rach, last night did we?!

Rachel: We did!

Joey: Do you need any clothes? Plenty of girls have left things at Joey's.

_Joey pulls out a dress and Rachel laughs._

Rachel: Thanks, Joey.

_Rachel puts it on and walks out. Joey takes out a bag and a ring._

Joey(to self): Joey Tribbiani, pack your bag, your moving to Paris.

_Phoebe walks in and sees Rachel coming out of Joey's room in a dress that's not her style, then realizes they slept together._

Rachel: Phoebe! What are you doing here?

Phoebe: Oh my god, you and Joey slept together?

Rachel: We did, but nobody should have known!

Phoebe: Oh, this is so great, I feel like I'm in a musical!_**La,la,la! When the sun comes out bright and BEAMING! When the moon** comes..._

_Phoebe trails off when Joey walks out._

Phoebe(to self): Guess we'll never know how it ends.

Joey: Hey Phoebs, hey Rach!

Phoebe: Hey Joey! Did you sleep well last night?

_Rachel smacks her face. Joey grins._

Joey: Yeah, I slept really well.

Rachel: Phoebs, could you give us a minute?

_Phoebe walks out. Joey kisses Rachel for a second before pulling ends and changes to Central Perk, after Gunther confesses to Rachel. Ross walks up to her._

Ross: Rach, I have to tell you that I still love you. Will you be with me for just a few hours?

Rachel: No. I can't, because I'm in love with Joey.

_Phoebe and Joey are on the couches, watching this happen. Joey didn't hear the last thing Rachel said._

Phoebe: Joey! Ross tried asking Rachel out, but she rejected him for you! You have to catch her!

Joey: I know. I bought a ticket to Paris, and I'm proposing on the plane! I just have to get my stuff and the ring!

Phoebe: Hurry! I'll get my cab!

_Scene shifts to the airport. Joey hands in his ticket. Joey walks to where Rachel's seat is._

Rachel: Joey!

Joey(to man next to her): Can I sit down and talk to her for a second?

_The man stands up and Joey sits down._

Joey: I love you, Rachel, and I am easily giving up my whole acting career for you to show I would do anything for you.

_Joey grasps her hands and takes out the ring._

__Joey: Rachel Green, will you marry me?

Rachel: Oh my god, Joey, of course I will! But you suck at French, how are you going to talk?

_Joey slides the ring on her finger._

Joey: I would learn it for you, remember I will do anything for you. Now, I have to get to my seat.

_Joey walks toward first-class and sits down in the lounge._

**Credits Scene. Credits roll.**_  
_

****_Rachel is holding her hand up._

Rachel: My hand feels weird.

Man: Why?

Rachel: Because I'm engaged!


	2. The One With The Apartment

_Rachel is holding the money her job gave her to rent an apartment while checking out apartments with Joey._

Joey: Ooh, Rach, look at this one! Two bedroom,two bathroom,kitchen, and master bedroom with a jacuzzi! Can we afford that?

_Rachel looks at the price and the amount of the apartment._

Rachel: Joey, I think we can for about three months, so you better get an agent and a big role!

_Theme song plays._

_**So no one told you life was gonna be this way**  
_

_**Your jobs a joke,your broke**_

_**Your love life's DOA**_

_**It's like your always stuck in second gear**_

_**Well, it hasn't been your day,your week, your month, or even your year**_

_**But, I'll be there for you**_

_**When the rain starts to pour**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**Like I've been there before**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**'Cause your there for me too!**_

**Friends season 11, starring JENNIFER ANISTON, COURTNEY COX ARQUETTE, LISA KUDROW, MATT LE BLANC, DAVID SHWIMMER, MATTHEW PERRY, Drea De Matteo, PAULO** **COSTANZO.**

_Scene starts in the apartment._**  
**

Joey: Wow, this place is so cool!

Rachel: It really is nice, a guest room, a room for Emma, and a room for us. The owner really didn't think about moving.

_The owner, who is none other than Rachel's-ex Tag, walks in._

Tag: Actually, Ms. Green, he did.

_Rachel and Joey spin around._

Rachel: Tag!

Joey: By the way, keep your hands off of the future Mrs. Joey Tribbiani, Taggy!

Rachel: Joey!Que diable!

Joey: What language was that? It sounded like jibberish.

Tag: Joey,Joey,Joey. That was French.

Joey: No, this is French! Zshut ta cool blue!

_Rachel sighs._

Rachel: Tag, we're just here to get the apartment.

Tag: You'll get it, only if you sleep with me!

_Joey gives Tag the 'Tribbiani handshake'._

Rachel: Tag, I'm not doing that! I'm engaged to the man I love and I won't cheat on him!

Joey(sighing): Rach, you'll have to do it. I'm fine with it, I won't get mad, you're doing for the sake of our daughter.

Tag: Engaged, with a daughter. Looks like a condom failed, huh?

_Joey flings a condom to Rachel from his pocket and goes to the airport to pick up Emma and Mrs. Green. Scene shifts to the apartment with a furnished kitchen, living room, bedroom, and master bedroom. Emma's asleep in her crib. Joey and Rachel are on the couch._

Rachel: You know, I feel bad about what happened with Tag. Can I make it up to you.

_Joey grins and nods._

Joey: They say to sleep when the baby sleeps.

_Joey and Rachel scurry to the bedroom, but are interrupted by Emma crying._

Joey: Son of a bitch!

Rachel: She's not giving us a brake, is she?

Joey: Nope.

_**Credits scene. Credits**_** roll.**

_Joey and Rachel are on the couch._

Joey: Rach, when you slept with Tag, was he good?

Rachel: Joey! I can show you how good I was.

Joey: Ok.

_Emma cries. Joey and Rachel sigh and run off to the room._


	3. The One With Joey's Sister

_Rachel and Joey are in bed. It is 12:45._

Joey: Rach, today my sister's coming and looking for apartments!

Rachel(rubbing eyes):Do we have to go with her?

Joey: No, we just have to pick her up from the airport.

Rachel: Which sister?

Joey: Mary Theresa? Mary Angela? Dina, the one with the son.

Rachel: Oh Dina, I remember her.

Joey: Rach, it's Gina.

Rachel: Dina has a daughter?

Joey: Yeah. Gina's the one who had a baby when she was sixteen.

Rachel: You said Dina!

Joey: Well, I meant Gina!

Rachel: Joey, how long until we have to be there?

Joey: At 1:45.

Rachel: That's in an hour, that's how long it takes to get there!

Joey: Uh oh.

_Theme song plays._

_**So no one told you life was gonna be this way**  
_

_**Your jobs a joke,your broke**_

_**Your love life's DOA**_

_**It's like your always stuck in second gear**_

_**Well, it hasn't been your day,your week, your month, or even your year**_

_**But, I'll be there for you**_

_**When the rain starts to pour**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**Like I've been there before**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**'Cause your there for me too!**_

**Friends season 11, starring JENNIFER ANISTON, COURTNEY COX ARQUETTE, LISA KUDROW, MATT LE BLANC, DAVID SHWIMMER, MATTHEW PERRY, Drea De Matteo, PAULO** **COSTANZO.**

_Scene opens in the airport. Rachel and Joey run in with Emma in the stroller. Gina and Michael come in to the room._**  
**

Gina: Joey!

Joey: Hey Gina, hey Michael. This is my fiancée, Rachel.

Michael: Hi Rachel, it's um, nice to meet you.

Gina: Michael, when are you going to get over the socially awkward thing?

Michael(sarcastically): Your the best mom ever.

Joey: I'm not done with my introductions! This is our daughter, Emma.

_Michael and Gina argue in the background._

Emma: Hi!

Rachel: Oh my gosh Joey, Emma just said hi!

Joey: She did?

Emma: Hi!

Joey: Oh my gosh, Emma's first words.

Gina: Michael! You made us miss your cousin's first words!

Rachel: Oh honey, it's okay.

Joey: Yeah, Gina, it's fine. She can walk, too. Or in French, bleh de la bled don bloop.

_Gina laughs._

Gina: Joey, what the hell is that?

Joey: Can't you tell French when you hear it?

Michael: Joey, that's not French. I know, I took the class.

Gina: Can you believe he came outta me?

Rachel: Nope.

Michael: I believe that was a rhetorical question.

Joey: Be quiet, virgin.

Gina(laughing): So very true. Egli non ha dato la stretta di mano Tribbiani o giurato in vita sua!(That's he hasn't given the Tribbiani handshake or sworn in his life in Italian.)

_Joey laughs._

Michael: They pretend they can speak Italian.

Rachel: Then how would they talk to their grandmother?

Michael: Uhh...

Rachel: Thought so.

_Scene changes to Joey and Rachel's apartment. Joey and Rachel are sitting in the Ecliner-3000, with Rachel on his lap. Gina and Michael are on the couch. Gina is holding Emma._

Joey: Rachel, d'you think we should set a date for the wedding?

Rachel: Yeah, we should start thinking about that.

Joey: How about June 16th?

Rachel: How'd you come up with that?

Joey: Just came to my head. It'll be warm, and it gives us time to plan.

Rachel: Okay.

Gina: D'you mind if we stay here until we can afford our own place?

Joey: Sure, as long as one of you is comfortable in the easy chair.

Gina: I got the bed!

Michael: Dammit!

Joey: Gina! Did you here that! Michael just swore!

Gina: He did! Now all he needs to do is give somebody the Tribbiani handshake and he'll be set!

_Credits scene. Credits roll._

_Joey is looking through a phone book._

__Joey(laughing): Hey, here's somebody with the same address as us!

Rachel: Joey, that was the person who used to live here.

**Please review.**


	4. The One Where Joey Learns French

_Scene opens in Joey and Rachel's apartment. Rachel is trying to teach Joey how to say hello in French._

Rachel: Bonjour!

Joey: Jinta! Melapee!

Rachel: No!

Joey: It sounds the same to me.

Rachel: Joey, say bonjour, or you won't get any tonight!

Joey(Urgently): Bonjour!

Rachel: Say it again.

Joey: Bonjour, Rachel!

Rachel: Pheebs needs to hear!

_Rachel pulls out her cellphone and calls Pheobe, and gives it to Joey._

Joey(Over the phone): Bonjour, Pheebs!

Phoebe(over the phone): Joey! Is that you?

Joey: Yeah it is!

Phoebe: Oh, great news, Mike and I'll move there June 1st!

Joey: That's 15 days until the wedding!

Phoebe: Wedding! Oh my gosh! You two are getting married!

Joey: Toot ala smore!

_Theme song plays._

_**So no one told you life was gonna be this way**  
_

_**Your jobs a joke,your broke**_

_**Your love life's DOA**_

_**It's like your always stuck in second gear**_

_**Well, it hasn't been your day,your week, your month, or even your year**_

_**But, I'll be there for you**_

_**When the rain starts to pour**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**Like I've been there before**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**'Cause your there for me too!**_

**Friends season 11, starring JENNIFER ANISTON, COURTNEY COX ARQUETTE, LISA KUDROW, MATT LE BLANC, DAVID SHWIMMER, MATTHEW PERRY, Drea De Matteo, PAULO** **COSTANZO,PAUL RUDD**

_Scene opens in the apartment, Gina,Michael,Rachel, and Joey are on the couches._**  
**

Rachel: Au revoir!

Joey: Bla dedar!

Gina(laughing): That's not French!

Michael: I don't think it's physically possible to teach Joey!

Joey: Melapie! Guntean!Flapie!Poopie!Au revoir!

Rachel: Joey got it! The last one was right!

Joey: Pheebs and Mike will say au revoir to New York and bonjour to Paris!

Rachel: Pheebs and Mike are coming!?

Joey: Yeah, she told me over the phone, and I listened. More than just a hat-rack, Rach.

Rachel: What?

Gina: His head is more than just a place to put hats!

Rachel: I know, but why would he say that?

Michael: Have you met him before?

Joey: Toot de foop! Mian an bane!

Rachel: Point made.

Gina: Maybe he is just a hat-rack.

Joey: And I was the one who got knocked up at 16?

Michael: 16? She said it was 21!

Gina: Well, I did some stupid things then.

Joey: Like breast-feeding him until he was 7!

Michael: But she told me-

Gina: I'm good at lying!

Michael: Son of a bitch!

Gina: Joey, look at him. My little boy is growing up more and more every day.

Joey: That started after he turned 7.

Gina (very angrily): Oh what do you know?

Joey: I know enough to have a serious relationship!

Rachel: That's true.

_Emma starts crying from her room._

Joey(Angrily):This is not over, Gina! Au revoir!

_Credits and Michael are in the living room._

Michael: I can't believe you breast-fed me until I was seven.

Gina: I can't believe you came outta me!

Michael: Me neither.

Gina: Your smarter than all the Tribbiani's combined, you would easily give up food or a chance for sex.

_Joey walks in after hearing this, with an angry expression._

Joey: You would give up food or a chance for sex! Michael, the Tribbiani rule of rules is you always take the chance for sex if you have it.

Rachel(from the bedroom): Joey, I'm in the dress!

Joey: I am gonna get laid!

**Please review, for the whole story I've gotten 1 review!**


	5. The One With Rachel's Boss

_Scene opens in Rachel's new boss's office. Rachel takes a seat._

Rachel: Uhh, is Bobbie here?

_The chair behind the desk turns._

Bobbie(smiling): Hi! I'm Bobbie Morganstern, I'm your new boss. I'm also an agent for actors, and I'm always either high or drunk.

Rachel: Oh, my fiance's an actor! And once my ex got really drunk when I first got together with my-

Bobbie: I think I just tastered my self.

_Theme song plays._

_**So no one told you life was gonna be this way**  
_

_**Your jobs a joke,your broke**_

_**Your love life's DOA**_

_**It's like your always stuck in second gear**_

_**Well, it hasn't been your day,your week, your month, or even your year**_

_**But, I'll be there for you**_

_**When the rain starts to pour**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**Like I've been there before**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**'Cause your there for me too!**_

**Friends season 11, starring JENNIFER ANISTON, COURTNEY COX ARQUETTE, LISA KUDROW, MATT LE BLANC, DAVID SHWIMMER, MATTHEW PERRY, Drea De Matteo, PAULO** **COSTANZO,PAUL RUDD. GUEST STARRING JENNIFER COOLIDGE.**

* * *

_Scene opens where it left off._

Rachel: Bobbie, are you okay?

Bobbie(from the floor): Never been better!

Rachel: You want me to get some help?

Bobbie: No, I can crawl there.

Rachel: Ok, but if you-

Bobbie: Bite me blondie!

Rachel: Your blond too!

Bobbie: Well, get to work!

_ Scene ends and opens in Joey and Rachel's apartment. Joey and Rachel are sitting at the table with Emma._

Joey: Rach, I got an agent!

Rachel: That's great!

Joey: Her name is Bobbie Morganstern, and I got an audition for a new TV show called **Friends,** the part of Matt LeBlanc!

Rachel: That bitch! She's the worst boss ever!

Joey: Don't say that word in front of Emma!

Rachel: Fine. That stitch!

Joey: The heck is a stitch?

Rachel: It has to do with sewing, I think.

Joey: No wait, it's that Disney character!

Rachel: The alien, that's right!

Joey: Yeah, number 626 in Hawaii!

Rachel: D'you think it's sad that all we have to talk about is Disney cartoons?

Joey: That's a cartoon!? I thought he was real! That's why I wanted to go to Hawaii so badly!

Rachel: I thought it was because of the chicks?

Joey: That too.

Rachel: Is it sad that all we have to talk about is Disney characters?

Joey: I brought some friends from home that we can talk about!

_Joey pulls Chick and Duck Jr. out of the box._

Rachel: If it weren't for them we would not be here.

Joey: I just realized something!

Rachel: What?

Joey: That if Duck Jr. wasn't crapping in my hand, we never would have had sex with crap on my hand!

Rachel: You had crap on your hand!

Joey: No, I had sh-

Rachel: Joey! No swearing! Emma, remember her!

Joey: We could have the birds make a goose!

Rachel(sarcastically): Sure we can.

_Enter Gina and Michael._

Michael: What's up?

Gina: Your uncle seems to think a chick and a duck can make a goose!

Michael: That's because they can!( A/N: No idea if that's true!)

Joey: Ha ha, I knew it!

Rachel: Dammit!

Joey: Remember, no swearing around Emma!

Emma: Dammit!

Joey: See what I mean?

* * *

**Credits scene. Credits roll.**

_Joey and Michael are sitting on the couch._

Joey(gasping): Michael!

Michael: What?

Joey: I just realized something!

Michael: That you can have pizza in bed?

Joey: You can?

Michael: What were you saying?

Joey: I just realized that the third rock from the sun means Jupiter!


	6. Rerun:The One Where Joey Learns French

_Scene opens in Joey and Rachel's apartment. Rachel is trying to teach Joey how to say hello in French._

Rachel: Bonjour!

Joey: Jinta! Melapee!

Rachel: No!

Joey: It sounds the same to me.

Rachel: Joey, say bonjour, or you won't get any tonight!

Joey(Urgently): Bonjour!

Rachel: Say it again.

Joey: Bonjour, Rachel!

Rachel: Pheebs needs to hear!

_Rachel pulls out her cellphone and calls Pheobe, and gives it to Joey._

Joey(Over the phone): Bonjour, Pheebs!

Phoebe(over the phone): Joey! Is that you?

Joey: Yeah it is!

Phoebe: Oh, great news, Mike and I'll move there June 1st!

Joey: That's 15 days until the wedding!

Phoebe: Wedding! Oh my gosh! You two are getting married!

Joey: Toot ala smore!

_Theme song plays._

_**So no one told you life was gonna be this way**  
_

_**Your jobs a joke,your broke**_

_**Your love life's DOA**_

_**It's like your always stuck in second gear**_

_**Well, it hasn't been your day,your week, your month, or even your year**_

_**But, I'll be there for you**_

_**When the rain starts to pour**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**Like I've been there before**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**'Cause your there for me too!**_

**Friends season 11, starring JENNIFER ANISTON, COURTNEY COX ARQUETTE, LISA KUDROW, MATT LE BLANC, DAVID SHWIMMER, MATTHEW PERRY, Drea De Matteo, PAULO** **COSTANZO,PAUL RUDD**

_Scene opens in the apartment, Gina,Michael,Rachel, and Joey are on the couches._**  
**

Rachel: Au revoir!

Joey: Bla dedar!

Gina(laughing): That's not French!

Michael: I don't think it's physically possible to teach Joey!

Joey: Melapie! Guntean!Flapie!Poopie!Au revoir!

Rachel: Joey got it! The last one was right!

Joey: Pheebs and Mike will say au revoir to New York and bonjour to Paris!

Rachel: Pheebs and Mike are coming!?

Joey: Yeah, she told me over the phone, and I listened. More than just a hat-rack, Rach.

Rachel: What?

Gina: His head is more than just a place to put hats!

Rachel: I know, but why would he say that?

Michael: Have you met him before?

Joey: Toot de foop! Mian an bane!

Rachel: Point made.

Gina: Maybe he is just a hat-rack.

Joey: And I was the one who got knocked up at 16?

Michael: 16? She said it was 21!

Gina: Well, I did some stupid things then.

Joey: Like breast-feeding him until he was 7!

Michael: But she told me-

Gina: I'm good at lying!

Michael: Son of a bitch!

Gina: Joey, look at him. My little boy is growing up more and more every day.

Joey: That started after he turned 7.

Gina (very angrily): Oh what do you know?

Joey: I know enough to have a serious relationship!

Rachel: That's true.

_Emma starts crying from her room._

Joey(Angrily):This is not over, Gina! Au revoir!

_Credits and Michael are in the living room._

Michael: I can't believe you breast-fed me until I was seven.

Gina: I can't believe you came outta me!

Michael: Me neither.

Gina: Your smarter than all the Tribbiani's combined, you would easily give up food or a chance for sex.

_Joey walks in after hearing this, with an angry expression._

Joey: You would give up food or a chance for sex! Michael, the Tribbiani rule of rules is you always take the chance for sex if you have it.

Rachel(from the bedroom): Joey, I'm in the dress!

Joey: I am gonna get laid!

**Please review, for the whole story I've gotten 1 review!**


	7. Rerun: TOW Joey and Rachel CAN Do It

**A/N: This is a rewrite of the Friends finale, and onward.**

**Friends is sponsored by Oxi Clean!**

**_La La=singing._**

**Now onto the show!**

_Joey is holding Chick Jr. in his walks in._

Joey: I can't believe that Rachel's leaving tomorrow, Chick Jr! I just wish I could tell her that I still love her.

_Rachel stares in shock._  
Rachel: Joey, you're still in love with me?

_Joey whips around._  
Joey: Rach, you heard that?!

_Rachel hugs Joey._  
Rachel: Joey, honey, it's alright. You'll go after the right one soon enough.

_Joey and Rachel look deeply into each others eyes, and then softly kiss. The kiss turns passionate, and bit by bit, clothes come off and they go into Joey's room, and the door shuts._

_Theme song_

_**So no one told you life was gonna be this way**  
_

_**Your jobs a joke,your broke**_

_**Your love life's DOA**_

_**It's like your always stuck in second gear**_

_**Well, it hasn't been your day,your week, your month, or even your year**_

_**But, I'll be there for you **_

_**When the rain starts to pour**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**Like I've been there before**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**'Cause your there for me too!**_

_****_**Friends, starring JENNIFER ANISTON, COURTNEY COX ARQUETTE, LISA KUDROW, MATT LE BLANC, DAVID SHWIMMER, MATTHEW PERRY.**

**The Next Morning**

* * *

_Joey and Rachel wake up._

Joey: Rach, last night did we?!

Rachel: We did!

Joey: Do you need any clothes? Plenty of girls have left things at Joey's.

_Joey pulls out a dress and Rachel laughs._

Rachel: Thanks, Joey.

_Rachel puts it on and walks out. Joey takes out a bag and a ring._

Joey(to self): Joey Tribbiani, pack your bag, your moving to Paris.

_Phoebe walks in and sees Rachel coming out of Joey's room in a dress that's not her style, then realizes they slept together._

Rachel: Phoebe! What are you doing here?

Phoebe: Oh my god, you and Joey slept together?

Rachel: We did, but nobody should have known!

Phoebe: Oh, this is so great, I feel like I'm in a musical!_**La,la,la! When the sun comes out bright and BEAMING! When the moon** comes..._

_Phoebe trails off when Joey walks out._

Phoebe(to self): Guess we'll never know how it ends.

Joey: Hey Phoebs, hey Rach!

Phoebe: Hey Joey! Did you sleep well last night?

_Rachel smacks her face. Joey grins._

Joey: Yeah, I slept really well.

Rachel: Phoebs, could you give us a minute?

_Phoebe walks out. Joey kisses Rachel for a second before pulling ends and changes to Central Perk, after Gunther confesses to Rachel. Ross walks up to her._

Ross: Rach, I have to tell you that I still love you. Will you be with me for just a few hours?

Rachel: No. I can't, because I'm in love with Joey.

_Phoebe and Joey are on the couches, watching this happen. Joey didn't hear the last thing Rachel said._

Phoebe: Joey! Ross tried asking Rachel out, but she rejected him for you! You have to catch her!

Joey: I know. I bought a ticket to Paris, and I'm proposing on the plane! I just have to get my stuff and the ring!

Phoebe: Hurry! I'll get my cab!

_Scene shifts to the airport. Joey hands in his ticket. Joey walks to where Rachel's seat is._

Rachel: Joey!

Joey(to man next to her): Can I sit down and talk to her for a second?

_The man stands up and Joey sits down._

Joey: I love you, Rachel, and I am easily giving up my whole acting career for you to show I would do anything for you.

_Joey grasps her hands and takes out the ring._

__Joey: Rachel Green, will you marry me?

Rachel: Oh my god, Joey, of course I will! But you suck at French, how are you going to talk?

_Joey slides the ring on her finger._

Joey: I would learn it for you, remember I will do anything for you. Now, I have to get to my seat.

_Joey walks toward first-class and sits down in the lounge._

**Credits Scene. Credits roll.**_  
_

****_Rachel is holding her hand up._

Rachel: My hand feels weird.

Man: Why?

Rachel: Because I'm engaged!


End file.
